My HIE
by randomhumanbeing
Summary: For all of you that don't know HIE stands for Human in Equestria, so this probably isn't going to be the best story on earth but hey every MLP writer has done one so to challange myself so am I.
1. Chapter 1

Alright a new story that has nothing to do with my others. I decided to challenge myself you see I've given a lot of bad reviews (not very) on Human In Equestria story's mostly because they don't really work, so I decided that if I'm going to be a good reviewer I'm going to have to make one too. BTW I love discord but just because he's reformed dosen't mean he sits down doing nothing all day he's still a lesser prankster.

Discord decided to visit the mirror. He knew what it did and he wanted to use it is that a crime? He ended up in a completely different dimension then even Twilight did the people of the land called themselves humans and called there land earth. For unknown reasons (the mirrors powers were even unknown to Discord says a lot about the mirror doesn't It.) he was a human too with his eyes were different colors and his outfit was a leather jacket with wings on the back one of a Pegasus one of a bat. He was wearing two different boots that were both the same height but different patterns he was also black with hair so blond it was almost white. (Don't call me racist because I'm black Twilight would be and Rainbow Dash would be so there.) He knew this wasn't the pony land and no one knew him so he decided to play some tricks. This would be fun.

There were people who didn't know each other but had two things in common they both answered Discords online ad to meet him in the park if they were fans of ponies (his bits changed to money and he had enough money to pay for an ad I know convenient but hey if the mirror can give them clothing why not change their bits to money.) He looked at them 3 girls 3 boys. A dreamer, a drama kid, an environmental geek, a wiz/loner, a sporty boy, and a gossip girl all loved ponies (MLP that is they couldn't care less about real ponies except the environmental geek.) "Have a cupcake." Said Discord grinning, "Alright I've got a secret to tell you, but you have to trust me first and go through this statue in the park." They all looked at him as if he was insane, "that doesn't make much sense how do we go _through_ the mirror?" said the sporty boy. "Easy just walk through show a little faith what reason would I have to lie to you?" Discord said, they shrugged he made a point nodding to each other they walked through the portal.

"Whoa where are we?" Said the wiz/loner, "Forget where we are look at what we are!" Said the gossip girl excitedly she was a light pink pony with a down pink mane with a dark pink stripe through it." The wiz/loner looked down to see that he was a pony too he didn't bother trying to hide his terror or curiosity, "how did this happen did the 'cupcake' have drugs in it are we hallucinating? Wait no one hallucinates the same thing but who's to say we are maybe to the others I look like a dragon or something tell me what colors you each are!" The dreamer said, "Maybe fate brought us here and brought us together for a reason a journey to find out more about ourselves without the stress of school." The sporty boy rolled his eyes "who cares why we're here how about we just enjoy ourselves while we're here and make ourselves new names after all pony's expectably multiple colored ponies that remind me of a T.V. show. Alright I'll start." He looked himself up and down he was still a male (thank goodness) he was a bright red Pegasus with a yellow tail and main the end of it was blue he grinned he knew the perfect name (He doesn't have a cutie mark yet none of them do) "I'm Blazing fire and since none of us knew each other before you can all call me that." The others nodded the next one was the dreamer (boy), "I choose to name myself not by looks but by heart I name myself Star Drifter." (Yellow earth pony with black hair) No one asked what that meant he was going to be the oddball of the group that's for sure. The next was the gossip girl, "OMG I can't wait to tell my friends back at home about this. That is if we can get home I hope we can, but even if we can't I don't want to have some lame name for everyone to call me by so I'll name myself Angel Heartstrings." (She was an earth pony)Then came the drama kid (boy) he looked himself up and down he was a dark Unicorn almost black he had a well kept dark blue mane with a yellow streak across it he also had dark blue eyes. "My name is Nightmare's star." The wiz/loner was looking out the window in the castle trying to figure out where exactly here was (he'd accepted the fact that they were ponies like in the show he loved and was slightly obsessed with but was now trying to figure out where exactly in the show he was.) so it looked like there was one more pony that needed a name the environmental geek, she was a bright green Pegasus with freckles her mane was dark blue with a blue streak down the right side and a small curl of hair down the same side her eyes were a light green. "I'll name myself…Um Rose Dove." She said her name matching her personality. Then finally there was the last girl the wiz girl was a unicorn she had a slightly kept mane like she spent a few seconds combing it then gave up it wasn't exactly messy but it wasn't stylish or clean it was dark and her fur/skin was a deep blue her mane was black. "I've come to the conclusion that we're in the crystal empire and inside the Crystal Castle! The strangely unnamed castle crystal guards will be coming soon and so we need to high tail it out of here!" Everypony pretty much ignored the second part and instead were more excited about it "The crystal empire like in the T.V. show and the movie!" The boys (even the dreamer snorted) "that movie sucked." Everypony nodded. "Okay we need a plan there's no time for us to learn magic or flying so teleporting and flying are out of the option. The next option would be force the strongest are obviously the earth ponies Angle Heartstrings and Star Drifter, but we're not used to these bodies and will probably end up flat on our face anyway, so we'll use logic and tell them the truth and pray that they'll believe us." He smiled remembering that the queen of the crystal empire was Cadence and remembering how sweet kind and understanding she was in the episodes and movie.

Cadence was way too happy to be judge of this. She was grinning and bouncing up and down like a pogo stick she'd obviously been bored out of her mind in the Crystal Empire and this was the perfect exciting task for her. They had told her they're story and she believed them (after all stranger things have happened in Equestria.) but what really worried her was the man whom sent them here. He was either sending these ponies here to destroy Equestria or to save it either way it meant a threat was soon going to be coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight was going to the Crystal Empire again. Celestia had written her a letter saying that Cadence told her that there was a problem in the Crystal Empire and that Twilight and her friends should come cheek it out and tell her what her thoughts are. They were all too happy to go (mostly) to the Crystal Empire. "I know it's only been a few months but I can't wait to see Cadence again. Maybe the problem will be small enough for me to still be able to spend the rest of the day quietly with her." Rarity on the other hand couldn't care less about seeing Cadence again, "I just hope that we'll still get that lovely spa treatment that we got last time. Ponyvilles is marvelous of course but sometimes a mare needs something new." Fluttershy was nervous about going, "I hope we don't get there to late what if the every creature's in serious danger." Rainbow Dash wanted to, "Go kick some bad guy butt!" Spike just went because Twilight was going, Apple Jack wanted to see the type of fruits in the Crystal Empire wondering if they really were the most unique tasting apples in Equestria, and finally Pinkie Pie just wanted to be with her friends. Finally they got there. There was no giant cloud of frowning smoke or a giant bubble over the land there was nothing to show that there was any danger. After checking and rechecking for some type of disaster they decided to go to the castle to see what the problem was. They went into the round room (as Pinkie called it) and saw 6 ponies standing next to Cadence 2 unicorns 2 earth ponies and 2 Pegasus one of the unicorns ran right at Twilight and hugged her while saying, "You officially made one of my theories incorrect because I can hug you so you're not a holographic image… Okay so this is officially not a trick or illusion so I have to assume it's part of unicorn magic if that's possible." He stopped hugging her, "Your Twilight Sparkle correct?" Twilight replied, "Correct but I have no idea whom you are. Its common curtsey to tell someone your name when you first meet them." He looked at her bewildered, "curtsey in Equestria doesn't differ from curtsey at home ah home how I miss it can you explain how we got here you're supposed to be the smartest pony in Equestria second only by Celestia herself." Twilight blushed she didn't mind praise but this was just ridiculous, "I wouldn't suppose that if I were you there are different kind of intelligence you know so calling me the smartest pony in Equestria would be a bit extreme." The others (Rainbow Dash in particular) were getting annoyed with just standing there doing nothing. "So where's the huge problem you wanted us to fix?" Rainbow Dash asked Cadence, "You're looking at it these 6 ponies came through the mirror you remember the same mirror Twilight went through? I'm supposing they came from an alternate dimension. I never did catch your names." Blazing Fire said, "We created new names when we came here to fit in so those are the names we'll tell you. I'm Blazing Fire." Star Drifter said, "I'm Star Drifter." The gossip girl said, "Hey I'm Angle Heartstrings." "I'm Nightmare Star." "Rose Dove" Rose Dove muttered. Cadence had to get the 6th members attention she was studying the mirror. "I never picked my name but I suppose Stormy Bright Night will work best." She looked herself up and down and nodded. "We already know your names though the famed Princess Twilight Sparkle, Apple Jack the best Apple Bucker in Equestria, Rainbow Dash the fastest flier in Equestria, The beautiful Fluttershy who is often talked over and is secretly highly intelligent and loves animals, Rarity who makes dresses and thinks she's the most beautiful pony in Equestria, and finally Pinkie Pie inspiration for Chesses Sandwich and best party pony in Poniville." The way he quoted their names and talents worried them the last time something had that much knowledge of them well he turned out to be the element of chaos. Rainbow Dash wasn't going to let this one go though. She flew straight at the unicorn. "Who are you really you never told us your real names and you know ours. Tell us who you really are, are you a servant of Discord? How do you know our names? Where are you from?" Stormy Night (I'm skipping his middle name from now on) sighed, "I'm pretty sure that I'm not a servant of Chaos, I know your names and talents because in our dimension you're all a part of a television show and we've been watching it. Cadence is right I suppose that the mirror brings you to separate dimensions." Twilight nodded remembering all that happened when she met the alternate versions of the others it wasn't unlikely that there were alternate dimensions it was probably pure luck in fact that she ended up in Equestria when she went back. That brought her to a question, "who brought you here?" She had various theories about how at different times you go to different dimensions but who would know about those times or was it luck or fate or even just an accident. They all shrugged they had no idea either. This was not looking good.

Since none of their (Stormy Night had similar questions and theories.) questions or theories could be answered quickly or easily they decided that until they could they would adjust. "So I know that this may seem like a weird question especially since I'm probably not going to be here long but… Can you teach me magic I really want to learn how to use my horn and I want to test my magic ability how does magic work anyway?" Twilight decided to tell her the same thing she told Pinkie, "Magic is something you study and practice it only happens when you decide to let it happen." Stormy Night waved his hoof causing himself to fall over, "and it's meant to make something specific that you chose to make happen, happen I know I've seen the episode what happened to your hair anyway?" "I have no idea and if you know what magic is then why'd you ask me to explain it?" He blushed, "I'm not too obsessive I forgot exactly what you said." She nodded it wasn't like she could quote all the scrolls in the library by heart. Then Stormy Night asked, "Can you help me lean it though? There's not really magic in my land, so I don't know how to make whatever I want to happen, happen." Twilight nodded this would take some work but she loved a challenge.

Blazing Fire was a great flier. Until he crashes that is Rainbow Dash tried to teach him to stop but whenever she told him to stop he freaks out and crashes. Rose Dove had the opposite problem she always wanted to fly when she was little to hang out with the birds and drift next to clouds, but now that she was actually in the air she realized that it was terrifying she couldn't move she was so terrified so she stood there flapping her wings barely even being able to do that in terror. Fluttershy was there for her luckily and explained how to land slowly and softly so she wouldn't get hurt or hurt others. Rose Dove decided that she was finished with flying for the day.

Angle Heartstrings was with Rarity admiring her beautiful dresses and gossiping to her (about the shipped couples in Equestria.) And Star Drifter was talking to Pinkie Pie about friendship in his land. Nightmare Star was looking for Crystal Ponies (he wanted to create his life as a play for them to watch). Apple Jack was in the Crystal Orchard looking for an apple to test.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Blazing Fire learned to stop and now was quick enough to create a tornado. The problem was getting out of the tornado luckily they were small and didn't destroy towns or hurt crystal Pegasus but there were a few close ones, "what happened back there you were doing perfectly until I asked you to release you almost injured a Crystal Pegasus! That would have been a huge disaster." She calmed herself down, "I know you can do this Blazing Fire you've got a natural touch for flying why I don't know why do I, but I do know that you're better than this what's bugging you?" Blazing Fire sighed he didn't feel right today. He woke up in a bed that wasn't his in a castle in fact and then he saw his face and it was a nightmare all over again. He was homesick, so homesick that he almost ran to the portal and tried to go through even though he knew that he might go to a third or fourth dimension one that wasn't as kind to him, but even knowing that he tried to run through. The only thing that stopped him was Twilight who teleported him back to his room. He'd cried himself to sleep for the rest of the night. He couldn't hold it in any longer he wailed like a five year old when Rainbow Dash said that he cried and cried strong then he had that night. He missed home and his family and his friends he missed his coach and track and heck he even missed school! He missed _normality _that was the best word he could think of for it. Rainbows look softened when he spoke of those things, "look I know that this is probably hard for you leaving your life behind but…" She paused thinking for a few minutes, "You're going to leave at sometime why not live a life of magic and adventure were you know what your talent is going to be?" He thought for a few seconds, "This world has everything I dreamed of having talents, magic, fun but it doesn't feel real it'll feel like a fantasy until I go home like a fake life denying the inevitable, and when I go home I can't go back here." Rainbow Dash was quiet, "I can't pretend like I know how you feel anymore though I will tell you what I do to think. I fly high into the clouds and drift. You should try it, it helps to clear your head." Blazing Fire nodded "I think I am. Thanks Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash grinned, "Hey no problem what are coaches for? Well because this is going to be awkward if I don't gotta Dash." Blazing Fire laughed when he heard her say that. Rainbow Dash could be the truest and coolest girl he'd ever meet.

Stormy Night wasn't some sort of natural at magic, but he wasn't hopeless either. "Just remember what I told you focus on the Apple and picture it moving upward." They were trying levitation the apple levitated before but it also broke a picture frame in Cadence room. (Lucky for Twilights almost fail safe spell it was quickly fixed.) Now they were working in the round room (I don't want to call it a rotunda that's harder to spell and means the same thing.) and using the same apple were trying to control the spell. He looked at the apple and concentrated. Apples sure look weird here in Equestria and they seem to have them as the main fruit. They also seemed to be in season almost all the time not to mention…"The apple almost hit Twilight. "Sorry Twilight whenever I think of Apples though it brings me to produce and then I think of how Apples are for some reason the main produce." Twilight understood, telling her to focus on the Apple hadn't been enough either, but some ponies wouldn't understand what she was about to say next, "You have to picture the apple in your mind. Feel the nature of the apple feel the tree it came from know it's life as you know your own then concentrate on the apples life and think about adding a new part to it a part where it can fly to a specific area picture the area to, get it?" Stormy Night nodded then concentrated. He saw the tree with hundreds of other apples. His family tree then he felt the ground shaking he needed to get off quickly he let himself fall into an empty dark barrel with the others squished then he saw a crystal pony pick him (the apple was a boy deal with it) and give him to Twilight in exchange for bits. Now he saw her looking at him her horn glowing faintly deep blue then she imagine seeing herself levitating the apple and suddenly she heard Twilight her voice faint, "you did it wow this is impressive improvement compared to yesterday!" She saw herself grin and then she saw a flash of light then black. "You were doing great but I suppose I should have warned you that this spell didn't need too much knowledge of the fruit or power from your horn." Stormy Night felt dazed but she was happy all the same. She'd done it! She levitated the apple. She felt a bit of adrenalin and so she decided to ask Twilight, "what's the next spell?" Twilight chuckled, "You're as bad as I was as a filly! But I suppose the next thing would be…" she thought then decided, "summoning spells." Stormy Night sighed and said, "Okay now I've got to make plans for tomorrow and it may take a while, so why don't you spend the quality time with Cadence that you lost when Discord came?" Twilight nodded and then departed.


	4. Chapter 4

Star Drifter was alone Pinkie Pie got distracted way too easily. A party was going on and Pinkie Pie couldn't resist and got out her party cannon and enjoyed herself with them. Star Drifter wasn't really a fan of parties he preferred to go to a place where he could think and dream without any one or any pony looking at him like he was some sort of freak, so he sat under a tree and thought. What's so alluring about parties to other people? Is it the food which usually is wonderful but nothing he couldn't make at home? Was it being squished in a room with other people? He didn't dwell on this long though and went onto another thought. Alone all alone he thought about how the mind works and also about children. Yes Children and how strong they dream and how they would fall in love with this place of dreams.

Rarity was slightly annoyed. Angle Heartstrings wasn't an Angle at all. She asked her so many questions Rarity was starting to think her real name was Gabby Gums and she was faking that from another universe to get attention, and her questions were fangirl questions too questions like, "Are you dating Fluttershy, or Spike or Apple Jack? Or maybe Big Mac I wanted to know all about your love life so I can tell all my friends at home… Well not all my friends of course, some don't even know I like ponies." And she went on and on without stop! She didn't only ask about _her_ love life though she also ask about other ponies that she couldn't possibly know about like, "alright give me the scoop on Ditzy Doo or as most people call her now a day's Derpy Hooves, so is she really dating Dr. Hooves?" Rarity wasn't that big of a snoop. She told her the truth, "darling I have no idea." Even after she said the same thing about Octavia and Vinyl Scratch and just about every other pony with Big Mac, she was relentless. She asked her questions until Rarity finally broke. "I'm not some sort of magic matchmaker I love gossip yes but I'm not a stalker! And another thing I am not the kind of pony who magically falls in love with every pony I meet I made that mistake long ago and I learned from it! And you should learn something from this too. Not everypony who shares a similar interest will necessarily be exactly like you! And accepting that will make you a better pony and friend."Angel Heartstrings was quite for a few seconds, "I'm sorry Rarity I didn't know I was being such a nuisance… It's just you were always my favorite pony and I felt like I could ask you any question and you would know the answer… I guess that by fawning over you I wasn't being myself, but from now on no matter how wonderful someone is I'll never lose sight of myself and who I really am!" Rarity smiled she was happy she could talk to Angel like a normal pony now, but she also realized something… When she went to the Gala she acted like a fangirl too practically swooning over Blueblood and expecting him to be the perfect Gentle Colt when she just met him! Maybe he'd give her a second chance if she treated him like a normal Colt.

**Sorry for that lesson I thought it couldn't be MLP without a lesson. Even though none of my other stories have them. Tell me what you think about my added in lesson.**

Apple Jack bucked as hard as she could but she couldn't buck off that apple! Twilight walked by searching for Cadence "you do realize that your bucking a Crystal Tree don't you and that Crystal Trees have the strength of actual Crystals, so it's kind of useless to buck it the Crystal ponies get theirs by soothing the tree into dropping the apples." Apple Jack was now super mad "Why didn't you tell me this while I was talking about the crystal apples?" Twilight shrugged, "I thought you knew after all apples are your expertise." Apple Jack started talking to the tree like she talked to Bloomburg and the tree dropped the apple she took a small bite. The juices exploded in her mouth like a bomb it had tangy sweetness that could only be describes with one word. "mmmmmmmm this maybe the most scrumptious thing I've ever tasted! The apple families business in the Crystal Empire could disappear! Oh sweet Celestia help us!"

I decided to do Fluttershy (Spike this whole time was talking to Cadence.) Fluttershy decided to help Rose Dove face her fears. "I know flying might be scary but as Rainbow Dash so encouragingly says to me once in a while 'you've got wings use them!' And even though this is new for you I'm going to tell you the same thing." Rose Dove looked at the shy pony she had a determined look on her face. Fluttershy took a new approach (because Rose Dove was just staring at her) "come outside with me I want to show you something wonderful!" She walked outside Rose Dove followed. "Now just wait here." Fluttershy said when they got outside. She gathered butterflies and bees and birds and wasps any creature she knew that could fly. Then she told them to fly upward in various shapes and spirals impressive ones too. She quickly flew back to Rose Dove and said one simple word, "watch." Rose Dove looked up and saw birds and bees and wasps and all the other flying creatures she knew they were flying in a spiral shape then broke apart and started doing the most magnificent twist and turns it was the most magical thing she'd ever seen, and she wanted to do something too something of magnificence and beauty. She looked up the sky didn't seem like a frightening endless hole that went into space. Instead it looked like a dance arena where only the best can make it. She wanted to be up there with the great animals of Equestria soaring endlessly, so she started flapping.


End file.
